federation_datanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Tau Sector
Tau Sector Map History The apply named home sector of the Taurens Books Set in Sector * Convoy (ACTs II & III) Systems * 1: Trajin cluster: cluster of 4 stars with 5 habitable planets around them. Gateway to Rho sector. * Alpha: * Baker: * Gamma: * Delta: * Epsilon: * 2: Platte Cluster * Alpha * Baker * Gamma: * 3: Chalice: Agro world * 4: Agro world * 5: Agro world with station * 6: Cluster 3 stars with station. * 7: Tau-247196 Space colony system. * 2 colonies, 1 15light seconds from #6 jump point in heliopause. Barely hanging on. * 2nd colony closer in, on moon. Also barely holding on. * 8: Tau-8250 Rolling Meadows (Tauren). Agro world * 9:Tau-9SC441 Space colony: * 10: Tau-T1832 Destroyed star system (nebula) – Puglia battle * 11: Tau-11MX73 Space colony * 12:Destroyed star system (nebula) * 13:Destroyed star system (nebula) * 14: Destroyed star system (nebula) * 15: Tau-15A922: Agro world with space colony * 16: Space Colony Tau-X3301 * 17:Destroyed star system (nebula) * 18:Destroyed star system (nebula) * 19: Tau-42Z15 Agro world Ice age terraformed planet. * 20: Virgin's Holes: Pirate base Refueling massive station with Orbital docks on a flat plane * 21: Destroyed O type star hyperbridge. * 22: Tau-CN22S Agro world Cenarius * 23: Tau-23IX22 Planet name Asterion IX. Agro world * 24: Space Colony Icaria * 25: Tau-1183 Agro world Lebynthos * 26: Tau-4526W Agro world Mykonos * 27: Tau-27KC Kingdom Come * 28: Tau-1929 2 Agro worlds around a binary star system * Delos * Samos * 29: Tortuga. Pirate capital base. * 30: Tau-1252 Space colony. Federation Naval Base. * 31: Agro world Pele: * 32: Tau-49436 star system, 'Hell's Last Chance' - Space colony system. * 33 Destroyed star system * 34 Tau-4534Z Destroyed star system * 35 Tau-35NFXL Destroyed star system (nebula) * 36 Agro world with space colony * 37 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 38 Former hyperbridge star system. Destroyed * 39 Agro world * 40 Agro world * 41 Destroyed star system scouted by pirates to jump to Pi. Failed. * 42 Destroyed star system chain. Scouted by pirates to jump to Pi. Failed. * 43 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 44 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 45 Former hyperbridge star system. Destroyed * 46 Agro world * 47 Space colony * 48 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 49 Binary star system 3 Space colonies * 50 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 51 Tau-51WH9 Agro world with space colony * 52 Cluster 5 stars with colonized planets * 53 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 54 Agro world Kuan Yin: Chinese god of mercy: Partially terraformed world * 55 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 56 Pirate Base - Dead Man's Hand base: * 57 Agro world with space colony * 58 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 59 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 60 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 61 3 cluster star system Agro world * 62 Agro world * 63 Binary star system Agro world * 64 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 65 Agro world * 66 Agro world * 67 Agro world * 68 Agro world * 69 3 star system cluster 2 Agro worlds * 70 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 71 Pirate base Harlot's Dream * 72 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 73 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 74 Space colony * 75 Destroyed O type star hyperbridge. * 76 Tau-FRX76 Agro world with space colony * 77 Agro world * 78 Tau-2X78 Binary star sytem 2 Agro worlds * 79 Tau-O79XP Agro world with space colony * 80 Space colony * 81 Agro world with space colony * 82 Agro world with space colony * 83 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 84 Binary star system 3 space colonies * 85 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 86 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 87 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 88 Space colony * 89 Space colony * 90 Destroyed star system (nebula) * 91 Agro world * 92 Space colony * 93 Space colony * 94 Space colony * 95 Agro world * 96 Agro world * 97 Agro world * 98 Agro world with space colony * 99 Agro world with space colony * 100 Space only colony. Doorway system to Upsilon sector. * 101: Jump chain of dead systems from Tortuga to system 22. Tauren Confederation Worlds * T1 Agro world Tauren population only. * T2 Agro world Tauren population only. * T3 Binary star system 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T4 Binary star system 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T5 Agro world mixed population. * T6 Space colony Tauren only. * T7 Agro world mixed population. * T8 Agro world mixed population. * T9 Binary star system 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T10 Binary star system 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T11 Binary star system 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T12 Space colony Tauren only. * T13 Agro world, mixed population * T14 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T15 Binary star system 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T16 Binary star system 2 Agro worlds mixed population. * T17 8 star cluster systems, 6 Agro worlds mixed population. * T18 Space colony Tauren only. * T19 Agro world Tauren population only. * T20 Agro world Tauren population only. * T21 Agro world Tauren population only. * T22 Space colony Tauren only. * T23 Agro world Tauren population only. * T24 Agro world Tauren population only. * T25 Binary star system 2 agro worlds. * T26 Destroyed star system jump chain scouted and known only by Taurens. Category:Sectors